The present invention relates to a carrying bag commonly known as a rucksack, knapsack or back-pack.
With the use of known rucksacks it is common practice to store rainwear in a pocket or pouch of the rucksack. In the event of rain, the rucksack will be removed, a raincoat taken out and put on, and the rucksack placed over the raincoat thus exposing the rucksack to the weather with consequential soaking of the contents of the rucksack.
Should a cape be worn it may cover both the hiker and the rucksack. However, this is not only unsightly but movement by the user whilst walking is restricted.